


keep your head in the box (don't think of a thing)

by gremlin_enby



Category: Heartless - ABD Illustrates
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Oneshot, like it's absurdly minor and non-graphic lol, no beta we die like men, sir she's my emotional support anxious lesbian, very slight gore warning?? it's not at all graphic but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_enby/pseuds/gremlin_enby
Summary: A quick lil oneshot of Flint training River on how to kick him in the face!
Relationships: Flint Solveig & Eira Hale, River Dial & Eira Hale, River Dial & Flint Solveig
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	keep your head in the box (don't think of a thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "The Baseball Game" from Falsettos, which is technically about baseball but shush it's fitting
> 
> (All these characters belong to ABD Illustrates, not me, I'm just hyperfixating okay it's fine I'm fine-)

“My leg can’t kick that high on its own, can I  _ please _ use magic?”

“You’ll never get better if you use your magic to make it easier, Riv, we’ve been over this,” Flint said firmly, adjusting the bandages around his knuckles. “It’ll get a lot easier with time, you just need to keep up with the regular stretching. Try again.”

River huffed, biting back her aggravated retort and resuming the readied stance Flint had taught her. Flint did the same, giving her an encouraging nod.

They had been practicing for  _ so. Goddamn. Long. _ After her last fight with Dock went… let’s say not great, Flint had become way more intense about her keeping up with her hand-to-hand combat training. 

They’d been trying for 3 hours, but River still couldn’t kick Flint in his stupid, reassuring face. She was tired, and her legs ached, and she just wanted to take a fucking break.

She didn’t think about it much before jumping up and slamming her foot across Flint’s jaw.

“Oh my god- oh my god!! Are you okay?” River rushed to help Flint to his feet. 

“Knocked a tooth out,” Flint said with a smile that was, in fact, missing a canine. “Good job! See, I told you practice would pay off.”

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry. I could only do it because I got mad at you, and now you’re missing a tooth. Hold on, I can fix it, I just need to- there it is.” River reluctantly picked up Flint’s rogue tooth between her thumb and forefinger, brushing the dust off before walking back over to her companion and handing it to him. “Here, just. Put it back in your mouth and I’ll fix it. Sorry.”

“Don’ apo’ogithe,” Flint rolled his eyes, trying to talk around his hand as he tried to finagle the tooth back into his mouth. “You kick me in the fathe, that’th wha’ I wan’ed. There, it’s in place now.”

River lifted a hand to rest carefully on the side of Flint’s face, feeling the energy flow out of her and into the wound in Flint’s mouth, repairing the damage in a matter of mere seconds.

“There. Should be good as new.”

“Thanks, Riv. We can be done with training for now, let’s go get some water and find the rest of the gang. Bet you ten silver they’re busting the Doppels out of custody again.”

“No way I’m taking that bet, I’ll definitely lose,” River laughed, walking in stride with Flint towards the tavern they were staying at. “Hopefully we have enough to pay the bail, otherwise we might be here a while.”

“If I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a thousand times; we need to start keeping Doppel on a leash.”

“Both of them, or just the original?”

“Twoey’s never done a thing wrong in his life, so I say just Doppel. No point in punishing the innocent.”

They entered the tavern to see Eira sitting off in a corner, his head down on the table and a pint of ale clutched tightly in his hand.

“What’s wrong, Ice Pop? Something happen?” Flint asked casually, sitting across from him and flicking the cowlick at the back of his head.

“The Doppels got arrested again,” Eira sighed, glaring at Flint over his crossed arms. “Bail’s 50 gold. He stole a cart, Solveig. An entire fucking cart.”

“We don’t have fifty gold,” River pointed out, sitting in the third seat and lending a friendly smile to the server that brought them water. 

“I’m well aware. Hence the drink,” Eira replied with a tilt of his cup. “Looks like we’re back to either lying or washing dishes for the next three months to make enough money to bail those imbeciles out.”

“Guess we’re lying, then. I’m not cleaning dishes. I can barely keep my room clean,” Flint replied, tilted back in his chair as he chugged the glass of water the server had brought to him. “Let’s head out, grab Alchemy and Heartless, wherever they are. No use trying to get away with shit without Chemy, they’re the only one that knows how to actually, like, talk to people.”


End file.
